Dreams
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: She walked into a bar, highly intoxicated, and saw someone that she hadn't seen in months. Is it his fault? [?x?] Rated for, well not telling, that would spoil the story!


**Hi guys. Had to do a fic for this category, I love it. Here you go. **

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters or Dreams of an absolution (although I do own a sonic teddy lmao)**

**

* * *

**_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your travels, are they of what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with their lives  
_

She walked into the bar, the 9th one that she had visited in one night. She stumbled as she walked, tripping over her 2 inch heels. All the others in the bar turned to look at her, one pair of eyes filled with worry as he saw what he had done to the girl. He had left her alone for months, travelling the world to save people. _I can't even save the people at home properly though, _he thought. He had dreamed about her, about her smell, her touch. He had dreamed about her confidence and her ability to rely on herself. She didn't need others to look after her, she was independent. He had never expected her to go off the rails as soon as he left her.

_  
And I might know of a future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if we'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last.  
_

He walked over to her, gripping her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off, gasping in shock as she saw his face. Her eyes filled with tears, them threatening to run down her face, but she held them back. He could smell her breath, she was almost completely intoxicated and he could smell it. He pulled her into a hug, telling her that it was all alright now. He was back and he wouldn't leave his best friend again. As he spoke, she pulled away from him. She knew it. He didn't feel the same. The future that she wanted would never come, and she couldn't change the past to change her feelings. It just wasn't possible.

_  
In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain  
Or the valour you waited never came?  
If you were evil, would you go change the past?  
And a faux paux with one last chance.  
_

She still felt the pain of when he left her. He said that he was going, patted her head like a little child and walked behind her. By the time she turned around, he had already disappeared. Her heart tightened, the pain of his leaving making her cry. She remembered it to that day. When she looked at him, he asked her if she wanted to come and sit with him. She nodded slightly, but only because she thought that if she stood up any longer that she would collapse. She didn't want that. She didn't want to show him that she was really weak.

_  
'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution  
_

He walked with her to the bar area, asking her what she wanted to drink. She asked for an vodka and orange, not noticing that when he told the barman, he asked only for orange. Before her drink came to her, she decided that she had to leave him. She pretended that she felt sick and ran to the bathroom, knocking over the stand on which someone was perched.

It had been 10 minutes since she had left for the bathroom, and he was starting to get worried. He went to look for her, checking the lady's room first. As he walked in, he brushed past a short woman, she hit him with the bag of nuts she was carrying. _Crazy old coot, _he thought. He carried on into the bathroom, looking in all of the cubicles to see if she was there. He reached the end one, thrusting the door open. He heard a groan from behind the door and saw a flash of pink. He knew that it was her. As he opened the door more slowly this time, he heard a small clink of an bottle. Picking it up, he noticed the sign on the side. **WARNING: DO NOT TAKE WITH ALCHOHOL. **He shook it, not hearing the sound of pills rattling. Suddenly, he knew what she had done.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because I was in love, and you weren't…Because…I loved you…Shadow...'

_'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution  
_

'Amy…I loved you too.'

* * *

**A/n: I'm not sure I like the story, I like the ending but not the rest of it. Anyway, REVIEW, it makes me happy :P**


End file.
